1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of controlling a display medium such as an electronic paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display medium with an image display function referred to as electronic paper, which has both the functionality of paper and the convenience of electronic display, has come into use. The electronic paper is re-writable over and over again, and is able to store contents displayed thereon for long periods of time. For example, in a photo-addressable electronic paper disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-90716, information can be written therein over and over again using the light of a display, and written information is stored semi-permanently in that, data remains saved unless deleted or over-written by new information.
If a display medium such as the electronic paper discussed above can recognize an environmental condition surrounding itself such as temperature, pressure, light, or acceleration, it would be possible to provide services using the recognition result. For example, if a display medium can determine, by measuring the pressure applied to itself or the temperature surrounding the display medium, or if it is being held by a reader, it becomes possible to provide the reader with a variety of services by using the determination.
The present invention has been made with a view to addressing the problem discussed above, and provides a technique, for a display medium or electronic paper, of recognizing an environmental condition such as temperature, pressure, light, or acceleration surrounding the display medium.